The cleaner is used to remove a dust or waste for a clean environment.
The cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner where the user grips and moves the cleaner, and an automatic cleaner where the cleaner moves on its own.
Further, the manual cleaner may be classified into a canister type cleaner, an upright type cleaner, a handy type cleaner, a stick type cleaner, etc.
As a prior art document, Korean Patent application publication No. 2001-0028651 (Apr. 6, 2001) discloses a wet mop having a water injector.
In this document, the wet mop includes a water tank having a water injecting hole and a water injector; a cylindrical shaft fixed on an upper part of the water case to be rotatable; and an operation knob for actuating the water injector and fixed to an end of the cylindrical shaft.
However, in this document, only when the user operates the knob, the water injector works. Thus, the user should frequently operate the knob during the cleaning process. This may lead to inconvenience for the user.
Further, a single knob operation determines the water injection amount. In order to adjust the water injection amount, multiple knob operations are needed. This may lead to inconvenience for the user.